Blood and Wires
by darkangel57
Summary: The first GW fic I've posted on FF.net. A human scientific experiment is found in a glass containment tank and possibly has plans for the destruction of Earth. Plz leave me feedback >^^


This is my fourth Gundam Wing fic. but it's the first one I've posted on here. So far, I only have the first chapter finished. Let me know what you think - feedback is what keeps me alive people! ^^  
  
~Dark*Angel  
  
The rather large former science lab was now in ruins - rubble lay everywhere. Large slabs of stone and plaster plaster covered the ground where the foundation of a once prestegious government building had stood just a week ago. Only in a small area at the center of the rubble could the ground be seen. This ground was that which was cleared earlier by many scientists from the base of a tall, metal containment tank. Now only two scientists were there to investigate what had happened there.  
  
"We found it yesterday while we were 'cleaning up'." The first man said.  
  
The second simply stood staring at the tall spherical tank tank, his grey hair shined in the sun.  
  
"What do you make of it?" The first scientist asked.  
  
"Well," the second scientist brought up his mechanical hand to the side of the metal tank, "there's nothing to make of it, really." His fingers ran quickly over a keypad located near the front of the tank. The metal casing suddenly parted with a loud hiss to reveal a thick glass. "You see," Doctor J brought his organic hand up to the glass and peared at the creature behind the clear barrier, "we've met many times before."  
  
***That same day Relena was giving a speech in front of many government officials on the topic of the building of a new colony. Cobalt blue eyes watched her from the back of the auditorium, hiding in the shadows as not to be seen. The cold eyes were attached to an equally cold, masculine body.  
  
"Well, well. I'm surprised to see you here." A young man with braided hair came up behind the other. "So, Heero, how ya been?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Duo, not so loud."  
  
"Oh, right...sorry."  
  
Duo stepped up beside Heero and propped his arm up on the former Zero pilot's shoulder. "She sure is pretty, don't you think so, Heero?" He didn't answer, but knodded in agreement.  
  
After the conflict with Marimae, Heero had dissapeared and Duo had gone back to his colony to run his parts business with Hildi. This was the first time the two gundam boys had seen each other since then.  
  
When Relena had finished her speech, she returned to the hotel where she'd been staying. Sitting in front of her vanity's mirror, she sighed as she watched her reflection. She was tired - tired of giving these speeches, tired of being misunderstood, and tired of having to be strong. And on top of all this, "Heero, I've missed you."  
  
A somewhat shocked Heero stepped out from his hiding place behind Relena's bedroom door, where he'd been patiently standing cross-armed and silent. "How did you know I was here?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Relena smiled and stood, "Oh, a little birdy told me."  
  
Heero looked down the hall to see a waving Duo, his grin easily covering half his face. Heero smirked and looked back at Relena, "How are you?"  
  
Relena walked claser until she was only a few feet from him, "I've been doing as well as can be expected. I'm a little tired though."  
  
"I guess so, with all this running around you're doing."  
  
"Yes well, I'm still alive aren't I? So it's really no big deal." She slowly stepped up to Heero and looked into his dark eyes. "Where have you been, Heero Yuy? Were you just going to come here to listen to me talk and not say hello?"  
  
Heero was silent, but didn't loose eye contact with the girl in front of him.  
  
"Well? I'm not letting you leave here until I get an answer."  
  
"Hm." was Heero's simple reply. He smiled, a genuine smile he'd only been able to give since after all the fighting was over with. Wrapping his arms around Relena's waist, he gently pulled her into a kiss.  
  
***Everyone aplauded as the strange clown and talented knife-thrower bowed and ran off the stage. Even after they'd vanished from where they had performed, cheers still rang throughout the circus tent.  
  
"You did really great tonight, Cathy." The clown complimented the girl who had tossed the knives in his direction for their act.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa. You didn't do so bad yourself." She smiled and gave her brother a wink as she hugged him.  
  
Trowa smiled slightly and pulled his mask off. This job seemed to suit him all too well. He could hide behind a mask and pretend to be absolutely fearless - much the way he acted in real life, hiding his emotions from everyone who dared to try and find them.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, I'm going to go change, okay?"  
  
"All right." He nodded and watched his much adored sister walk out of the tent to one of the many trailers out back.  
  
He looked down at the mask that was in his hand and ran his fingers along the edge. I wonder how everyone else is doing. He stood silently for a few more minutes before he shook his head and turned to open the trunk where he usually put his things after a performance.  
  
The soft patter of walking footsteps could be heard and Trowa could see a figure blocking the back entrance to the tent from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I think that act gets better every time I see it." A familiar voice cooed from the tent's back. Trowa didn't look up, but smiled as he situated things. " Do you mean that, or are you just saying that so as not to hurt my feeling?"  
  
"I mean it," The figure walked closer, a tall blonde haired young man in his late teens stood beside Trowa. "You know, my birthday's next week, but it looks like I'm not going to get to celebrate it."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow and stood strait to look at the other man. "What's wrong, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre gave one of his soft smiles and looked Trowa in his one visible eye. "Well, it seems Doctor J's still around and wants us to check up on a few things."  
  
"What!?" Trowa said in shock and anger, "The war's are all over...what could he possibly want with us?"  
  
Quatre didn't answer right away, but handed Trowa small laptop which had a file open on its screen. "He sent me this. Apparently he's come across something that needs our imediate attention."  
  
Trowa was silent as he read over the forwarded document. After he finished, he held the laptop back toward Quatre and looked up at him. "And what about the others? Did he send this to them also?"  
  
"I think he's tried. But apparently, no one's been using computers lately or they're nowhere to be found." Quatre shrugged as he closed the laptop and put it back in his coat pocket. "Since I was the only one that Doctor J could get in touch with, I pretty much get the job of rounding everyone up."  
  
"Do you have any idea of where to look for the others?"  
  
"Some. I think Miss Relena could give us some help on this. And Hildi, I don't believe Duo's left his colony, I'm sure he must be with Hildi."  
  
Trowa looked toward the back entrance of the tent and saw his sister running to see who her brother was talking to.  
  
"I could use your help, Trowa."  
  
Trowa watched his siter's smile and her curles bounce as she ran. He hated the thought of ever leaving her again. After a few more minutes of thought, Trowa looked back at Quatre and nodded. "I'll go with you. Just give me a moment to get ready." He walked towards Cathy and tried to smile.  
  
"Trowa, what's going on?" Cathy looked over at Quatre,"Oh, hello." She smiled and nodded her greeting. She then gave him something of a sad look, "Have you come to take my brother away again?"  
  
Before Quatre could answer, Trowa stepped between him and his sister. "Listen Cathy, I'm just going to help Quatre find the other ex gundam pilots, and-" Cathy brought her hand up to his mouth and gave him an understanding smile.  
  
"Just be careful okay, Trowa?"  
  
He looked down at his sibling and couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. She seemed to care for him so much. "Okay. I promise." Trowa nodded and held Cathy's hand for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Quatre, "I'll be back in a minute." He then left the tent to go to his own trailer and change.  
  
Quatre and Cathy were left to discuss what had been going on since the last time they had seen each other. There was a lot to catch up on.  
***YAWN!* Duo stretched his arms and legs in the swivle chair he'd set himself down in for the past two hours. He had a laptop on the desk in front of him and was waiting for Heero or Relena to come trotting down the hall so he'd have someone to talk to.  
  
He'd rented a room down the hall from Relena's because he'd planned on taking a vacation since he'd be down on Earth anyway. It was kind of a way to kill two birds with one stone. Get away from work, as much as he really did love it, and hear the princess give her speech.  
  
Since he had nothing better to do while he waited for either of the two teenagers to appear in the hall, he posted on a new message board he'd found. People on this board talked about the secrets and strategies they used while playing a new Gundam Wing that had come out. Duo laughed to himself as he thought about it. I'm an action figure! He pretend to do a typical 'karate chop action' movement with his arm and hit the desk in the process. "OW!" He grabbed his hurt hand with the other and rubbed it while mumbling curses at the reincarnated evil that was the wooden desk in front of him.  
  
Just as he was about to kick the desk for hurting him, the sound of a chime echoed through the room. The chime signaled that someone new had posted on the message board. Duo looked up, still nursing his hand. The new message loaded and popped up on his screen.  
  
'Looking for old Gundam pilots to help take on a new mission. This RPG is going to be something you won't want to miss, I promise!. QRW'  
  
"QRW?" Duo raised an eyebrow at the screen name. Then everything clicked together. This wasn't some Gundam pilot wanna be, this was the real thing. "Quatre! Quatre Winner! What a cornball, and you couldn't have just e- mailed us!" Duo thought about what he'd said for a minute then laughed nervously as he brought his arm around to the back of his head. "Heh, oh yeah...I forgot I'd totally cleared any trace of my name on this thing...it isn't even registered." Duo looked back at the screen and reread the message. "He needs us...Heero...Heeroooo!" Duo jumped out of his seat and started running down the hall to find the stoic former pilot. I wonder what could possibly be up now...and it's not like Quatre to play a trick...something must seriously be wrong. 


End file.
